Truth or Dare, Candor or Dauntless
by fanficfollower
Summary: Truth or Dare, Candor or Dauntless, with Tris, Four, and the gang! War never happened, Al lives too, and Edward or Myra may come in! Daily updates, but not on weekends, so not really daily... It has a plot too, so it is not completely truth or dare. There may be a little, or a lot of truth or dare, not sure yet... OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Chrissy darling has dragged me to the _beauty salon_ to get my _nails done_! That girl will be the death of me! Seriously, am I a doll that you can dress up?! Well actually it _was_ my fault...

_Flashback_

_"CHRISTINA! Hey! I'm bored... what do you wanna do? I've been workin my butt off at the tattoo place! And Tori talks a mile a minute like you! I wish I could just start training initiates now... anyway, wanna do something relaxing? You know like play a board game?"_

_" A board game? Psh no! We are getting a mani/pedi, then going to the spa, then going shopping.. that always works... Its good! Its therapy! Also we can drop bye to see Will (girly sigh from Christina) and Four... I still find it weird that you like him! He is creepy! Anyway, you in? It will be fun, and remember we get to go see Four..."_

_How bad can it be? We will get to see Four after of course so, well, but I wish I hadn't told her about Four, she uses him to comvince me to do anything… Like earlier, she made me buy lingerie for truth or dare! She said Four would like it… She might be right so I want with it. "Yes... fine, but if I die shopping, I will ask Will to kill you and its not my fault! "_

_End of flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

The reason we are playing truth or dare is simple- a dauntless party. They are so much fun! Uriah invited us and if four was not going, I would worm my way out of it. I am abnegation at heart, so I usually find a way to avoid truth or dare, but Christina promised she would help me get Four! A condition of this is that I, Tris the dauntless, had to let her do my makeup! That scares me because she goes all out and people stare. Why, I do not know, but I do know that I do not like it. I hear Chris call out " Tris! I picked out your clothes!" I groan loudly and she says, rather rudely I might add, "You didn't forget did you? It was part of the deal!" I groan again. I did forget! Ugh! I go out and see she has bought me a perfect outfit for truth or dare. It has a cami, a short white lace shirt, a black leather jacket, and black- blue pants under a black skirt. I grab my purse and tell her " I'm ready! What do you want to do now? We have 2 hours!" She responds "Ready? I still need to do your hair, touch up your make up, apply fake eyelashes and … "

She drones on, and begins to do exactly what she says. I sigh and lean back in my chair. Exactly 2 hours later, she announces "You are ready! Also, you look gorgeous!" I take a peek in the mirror. She is right! I look stunning, thanks to her! For once I grab her arm and drag her out the door. She always drags me, why not return the favor? She taunts me, softly, in case anyone is listening, "Anxious to see your boy? HA! And stop dragging me!" I tease her back "Hey, you know you want to see Will too, big baby." Four comes up behind me suddenly. Ack! Did he hear? No! But he speaks as if he didn't "Tris, Christina. Where are you going? I like your outfit, Tris." Oh, he is so amazing! He complimented me! I just stare at him like an idiot, caught in his pretty eyes, until Christina elbows me painfully, and then winks when Four turns his head to see Zeke. I manage to stammer out, "Umm we are going to Uriah's party, I uh heard you are going too, right? Umm thanks for the compliment…" He smiles at me and says "Yeah, I'm going. Zeke and I are good friends. But I cannot believe he invited…" He mutters the last part. I feel hurt and sad. I was right and Chris was wrong. He doesn't like me and does not want me near him or his friends. He was just being nice. Four thinks I am a skinny, pathetic, ugly Abnegation girl who will never pass initiation. The worst part? He is right.

So I mutter to Christina, "Forget the plan. Please. I will tell you later, ok?" She takes one glance at me and decides not to argue. After a few seconds, when she gets an opening, she whispers back, "Ok. But I want an explanation later." We arrive at Zeke and Uri's apartment, 1046. Like a perfect gentleman, he says, "You first. I have to talk to Zeke. ". "Ok." Christina and I say at the same time. I hear parts of their conversation. "You didn't tell me you invited her! Why the he** did you invite…." I do not need to hear more. I just get up and go to the bar. I need a drink. I do not want to remember this night.

**I will not get the drinking part right... Be sure to correct me! **

**Cliffie!**

**T or D coming soon! Do you want other party games too?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: READ! Christina and Will went zip-lining too; initiation is over, none of the Fourtris moments happened. Peter did assault Tris, but Four dropped her off in the infirmary instead of taking her home.**

I stare at the shot glass for a while. I heard that drinking will wipe your memory of events near the time you got drunk, and I need to forget how he hates me. The boy, no man, I fell in love with hates me. I am about to take a drink when I hear Uriah's voice.

"Anyone here for the after party, stand next to me. Anyone else, LEAVE NOW!" He has no qualms about kicking them out because they are dauntless, after all. But a little of my old faction remains, and I feel sorry for those not invited.

Even feeling sorry for the others, I go to Uri. At least someone here likes me. Zeke is standing next to me, and Four goes up to him and whispers ,in a voice I can barely hear, "Forget it, man. Ok?" He nods giving Four a mixed look that I cannot decipher.

Then he walks up to me and says "Tris! Did you like zip-lining?" I want to mess with him so I say "Hmm, no." He looks shocked. "Why? Afraid of heights? Pansycake." Four ducks his head down and mutters "That is never going to come back Zeke." But I think the comment hurt Four, more than annoyed him. I try to forget about him and remember I am annoying Zeke, which is so easy! "No, it's not that." He looks… hurt? "Why?" he says sadly. I feel guilty, so I stop playing games. "If you call feeling like a bird, getting the biggest burst of adrenaline ever, feeling free, something you can like then yeah, I liked it. But I say, that cannot be liked; it can only be loved in the dauntless way."

Zeke looks thrilled and says "Oh, YEAH! Told ya she would like my plan, Uri!" _That's_ why he was sad… But Uriah responds, "YOUR plan? It was MY plan! They fight, as all siblings do, and I felt a pang of longing for Caleb, then a pang of guilt. Faction before blood, I kept telling myself. Faction before blood.

Zeke and Uriah stop fighting when Christina calls out, "Zeke, Uriah! Stop fighting like little kids and get your fat butts over here. I wanna play already!" They look indignant at being called fat, so Christina calls out again, "Zip-lining was fun! Can we go again?" They look mollified and start the game. Everyone sits in a circle and states their names. "Tris!" "Christina!" "Will!" "Uriah!" "Four!" "Zeke!" "Lynn!" "Marlene!" "Shauna!" "Lauren!" "Peter!" Wait _what! _Peter! Then again… REVENGE! That thought brings out the dauntless side of me. I shout "Let's play!" and glare menacingly at Peter, who looks ready to wet his pants. He cries "Woah, wait! What's the penalty?" Zeke says "Take off a piece of clothing and drink a glass of hot sauce mixed with alcohol! Ready everyone? Let's play Candor or Dauntless, Truth or dare!"

**Sorry for not updating! Hope the long chappies makes up for that!**

**Any truth or dare ideas? There will be 2 games, this one and one later that gets them together.**

**Four's words are not what they seem to be, stay tuned!**

**BTW.. do you want other party games?**

**Truth or dare coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wonder what we will learn about everyone? Me too…**

**After I complete this I will do a 4 pov and a Divergent High!**

**Four is a leader, he accepted but only if he could still work in the computer room. Tris now works there too, but has not started yet. Christina is a nurse/tattoo and hair specialist, and has been working for 1 week. Will is a doctor (Erudite remember?) and Uriah and Zeke are janitors because they like the time off – sorry for the long AN it was important…**

**Important! Plz read^^^^^^^^^^**

Zeke shouted "I will start. It _is_ my party after all." No one argued, because everyone had enough of Zeke and Uriah's arguing.

Except maybe the moron, Uriah himself.

**AN~ No, I don't hate Uri or Zke… I am just portraying them as annoying and yes, mildly drunk, which explains the loose tongue and threats ****:)**

"_I_ planned the party, _I_ invited the guests, _I_ bought the food, drinks and decorations, and _YOU_ have the nerve to call this _your _party?! I will shatter every teeny, little bone in your body, and smash that peanut brain into your stomach, where it belongs!" Uriah yelled in a semi-teasing voice.

Zeke said "_I_ am Dauntless. I can withstand threats. Can you do what you say? And the party _is mine. _This is _my _apartment."

Uriah again "Let's go. Here and now." All the Dauntless looked interested at the prospect of a fight. But I do _not _like the idea of them fighting. Though the way this is going, I bet they always have fight like this. To be truthful, most Dauntless do.

Zeke is about to say something, but Four beats him to it. "Enough. This ends now. You are acting like petty children, and as a leader if you do not stop now, I will make you hang from the chasm like Eric made Christina during initiation."

Everyone's eyes widen with fear, But I see the strength in him and know he will never do that, especially to Zeke and Uri. Everyone is still fearful as Four continues. "Now, let us play Truth or dare, no interruptions, Zeke goes first, no arguments."

Everyone nods and Zeke opens his mouth to speak, when Four silences him with a glance.

Four still has more to say. " I also propose a new rule. No daring the person who dared you. Like, if I dared Christina Christina could not dare me, but she could dare Will, who could dare Al, who could dare Christina. Then Christina could dare me. Also, we will record all dares and if anyone does not answer, their previous dare will be shown to the entire Dauntless compound. All in favor say 'Aye'."

As he says this, he goes from instructor Four to more of a drunk Four, relaxed and happy, more… real. Everyone else also relaxes slightly, subconsciously noting this. But as people are still a tiny bit fearful, no one disagrees.

As proposed by Four, Zeke goes first. Uriah pouts and slides behind me so he cannot be seen by Zeke. I smile a little at his antics. Zeke will pick Four or Uriah, I know he will; he is predictable. And seeing how frightening Four was, Zeke will pick Uriah.

Zeke surprises me, though. He says "Yo, Trissy!" I jump, then tense, not expecting that. "Yaa?" Move to the side, will ya? I need to see my _victim."_ I move over, relieved. Zeke calls out again, this time to Uriah. "Candor or Dauntless?" I knew it! Predictable. And Uriah is even more predictable. He will say dare. He will not back down, especially not from his brother.

But he still pouts."Duh! The faction I am currently in. I am not a pansycake." Zeke teases "Candor?" And Uriah teases back. "Idiot! You don't even know what faction you are in." He smirks at his own awesome comeback. "Uri, just sayin the wort pansycake makes you one. Let your dream go! It is not goin to come back, no matter how much you wish for it to."

Uri pouts more and Zeke continues. "Ha! I know the perfect dare. Your pouty face is so ugly, I think you need a makeover to look like a girl. They are so much sweeter than you. You will wear a pink pigtail wig And I know the perfect person to do this to you, Christina the stylist! She will dress you too!." Zeke brings out the wig from behind his back. Hmm I did not notice that.

At this Christina fakes shock and mouths at me "Me?!" then looks at Uriah and says "Do not kill me. This is your dare." Uri says, "Ya I won't. It's not your fault." Chris looks relived.

Zeke speaks again, leaping up and talking into an imaginary mike, "And that's not all folks! You have to go to the center of the pit and scream 'Look at me!' Then, you will pinch the sides of your skirt, swing you arms, and skip around singing 'la la la'! And you have to wear the clothes and makeup the whole game." Zeke grins in triumph and everyone, including me, bursts into laughter. Zeke sure knows how to lift people out of sour moods.

Uriah does not want to give up, I just know it. He grumbles "Fiiiine…" and lets Christina drag him away. He knows Zeke won this one.

After he is dressed, Christina leads him out to the Pit by way of a secret entrance that me and her found when we were initiates, so no one sees him before we are ready. We all go out to see. Oh, it is sale day! I completely forgot! There are more people than ever. Tori is closing up. She never opens on sale days. I tell her "Wait. You are about to see something priceless." She nods, and follows me. Christina gives the signal and brings out Uriah. Wow! Tori laughs so hard, tears stream down her face. And she is not the only one! A lot of Dauntless are laughing.

She gets it immediately and asks "Can I play?" I reply "Sure!" Then we laugh some more as Uriah finishes up his dare and stomps off to sulk and pick out his victim.

**Loong chappie! Enjoy it? Any remind me never to a) get on the bad side of Zeke, and b) not pick dare when it is his turn! ****:)**


	5. AN- Sorry for getting your hopes up!

AN- Yes, yes i knw you hate these, I am sorry, but I have something to say. This is Four/Tris, just so you know. Also, I really appreciate the kind reviews! They encourage me to write! Ideas help too! Ideas for dares, ideas for other games, whatevs.. And if you do not like something I want to know. Guest reviewers, I want to reply to your swet reviews, so if you have an account but dont want to log in, just mention it. I will pm you. Sorry for bothering you, new chap wil be up tommorow. Despite how it looks, FOUR DOES NOT HATE TRIS... its comin, just wait. And yes, once this is done, I will do a four pov on the story.


	6. Chapter 6

When we walked back to the apartment, after many laughs, giggles, and snickers, we find a crazy- looking Uriah, not sulking, but grinning like a -rubbing included.

This is not good.

At.

All.

Gosh, Zeke has created a sadistic monster! Frankenuriah! Aggggghhhh! Save yourselves, everyone. For his victim, all I can say is... good luck. You will need it. Wait a minute... I could be his next victim...

We give each other semi-real apprehensive glances as we settle down. Zeke is the only one unafraid, as he is protected by the rules.

Zeke is milking his safety for all it is worth. "Hey bro, what's goin' on in that malicious mind of yours? You cant get me back, you know. I am PROTECTED by the rules, OH Yeah!"

Uriah smirks"First of all, you are Dauntless, you should not need to be _protected_ like a kid. Anyway, I can get you back, by getting your best buddy over there. Four and you _are _best buddies, right? "

Four looks scared! Four, the legendary Dauntless, scared! If I was not so in love with him, I would be snapping pics like crazy!

Just like Christina, sitting om my right, is doing now.

Great. Just great...

Zeke has officially broken his brother.

Before Uriah can ask Four the question that will change the universe though, Zeke interrupts.

Again.

But I am glad this time.

"How does this have anything to do with me?" Zeke says.

Uriah says "He is your friend. If I embarrass him, you will feel guilty."

Zeke replies cheerily "Nope!"

Four shoots him a look that would make even the most fearless person on earth cower.

Zeke backtracks. "I.. I mean... yeah..."

Four says " Truth." in a really small voice. Everyone looks surprised, and Uriah looks disappointed. After a little while, everyone shakes it off. Four is burning holes into the ground with his eyes.

Uriah says "Darn, I did not even get to ask, but okay... Four, you have to answer these questions. Do you like someone? And you know what I mean. No 'Yeah, Zeke is my best friend' sh**. Is the person male or female?" At that, everyone gives him a look. "What? He never dates... Anyway, is the person in the room? And last question, If you do like someone, who is the person? Christina is telling whether Four is stating the truth or not."

Christina throws her hands up into the air and says "Why am I involved in both of these dares?!" Everyone ignores her.

I am just thinking, _Say me!_ or_ Say no one!_

Four starts to whisper, and I sigh. That rules out no one, because he would not be ashamed to say that.

Uriah says, "No mumbling, Four. We need to hear you. Or are you, the legendary Four, embarrassed? "

I think almost everyone was shocked that he was embarrassed, except me. I understood.

If I had trouble telling Christina I liked Four, how could he tell a whole bunch of people who he liked?

Four mumbled " Yeah, I like someone. I am not saying her name."

Everyone looked relieved that he liked a girl. But Uriah was not done yet. " Why won't you say her name? Is she in the room?"

My heart sped up, and my breathing increased. I tried to hide it, and I am guessing it worked, because Christina did not give me a look that said "You are showing your love again, Tris."

Four took his time answering. " I won't say her name because I do not want to. Also, that was not part of the truth." Uriah mumbled "Da**", as Four continued, after a long pause. He seemed more confidant now. "No. She is not in the room."

Christina finally said "He is telling the truth. About everything."

_I _

_Do_

_Not_

_Know_

_How_

_To_

_Breathe._

I crumble inside, but fake being normal. Christina gives me a sympathetic glance, though not long enough to give me away. She understands, but not completely. Even She cannot help now.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. A wall, a house, stone. Don't cry. _I tell myself, even though all i want to do is cry. I want to roll into a ball and let it all out. My love, anger, sadness, rejection. All of it.

Zeke teased Four as I sat, shocked yet controlled by a herculean effort (**yes, it is a real word- look it up**)..." Didn't know you had it in you, Four. Ask her out!" "Nah." he said "I'm not her type. " Zeke says "Four, you are every single girl in Dauntless's type. She_ is_ single, right? "Yeah..." He says, his sudden confidence gone. "I_ think_ so... Can we just continue?"

I do not want to. So I tell a white lie, making sure to stay composed."I have to go. See you." Christina gives me a knowing glance.

I turn, and get up. I walk out the door, and close it. Well, slam it is a more apt description. Then I run back, hoping Christina will follow soon.

**Next chapter: Christina POV of this whole mess.**


	7. Chapter 7

I cant stop laughing. Uriah looked hilarious, and even more so when he sulked off.

Tris is laughing beside me, and I am glad she isn't mad about whatever it was earlier.

As i enter the room though, I see Uriah is not sulking anymore. Infact, he looks like a cat who got the cream. Like the Cheshire Cat who got the best cream in the world. Do NOT dare me. Do NOT dare me.

Zeke is obviously happy he cannot be affected."Hey bro, what's goin' on in that malicious mind of yours? You cant get me back, you know. I am PROTECTED by the rules, OH Yeah!"

Uriah smirks"First of all, you are Dauntless, you should not need to be _protected_ like a kid. Anyway, I can get you back, by getting your best buddy over there. Four and you _are _best buddies, right? "

Four looks scared! Four, the legendary Dauntless, scared!Priceless, and good blackmail. I take a billion pics with these old cameras I found with Tris.

Tris looks at me and sighs. "What?" I try to whisper to her, but she does not hear. Oh well.

These pics are PERFECT! With a wink at Zeke and Will as a promise to play a prank on Four, I put the camera away. Tris cannot know about the prank or who is involved though. I will but that brain of Will's to work...

I snap out of my stupor.

"How does this have anything to do with me?" Zeke says.

Uriah says "He is your friend. If I embarrass him, you will feel guilty."

Zeke replies cheerily "Nope!"

Four shoots him a look that would make even the most fearless person on earth cower. I laugh so hard at the expression on Zeke's face.

Zeke backtracks. "I.. I mean... yeah..." Oh, I am just about dying of laughter.

Four says " Truth." in a really small voice. Everyone looks surprised, and Uriah looks disappointed. After a little while, everyone shakes it off. Four is burning holes into the ground with his eyes. He looked so intimidating as instructor, it is hard to tell that he is the same person now.

Uriah says "Darn, I did not even get to ask, but okay..." _He is so odd. _I think to myself. " Four, you have to answer these questions. Do you like someone? And you know what I mean. No 'Yeah, Zeke is my best friend' sh**. Is the person male or female?" At that, everyone gives him a look. Seriously... what kind of question is that?! "What? He never dates... Anyway, is the person in the room? And last question, If you do like someone, who is the person? Christina is telling whether Four is stating the truth or not."

I throw my hands up into the air and says "Why am I involved in both of these dares?!" Everyone ignores me. Grr...

Four starts to whisper, and I sigh. Poor Tris. He likes someone.

Uriah says, "No mumbling, Four. We need to hear you. Or are you, the legendary Four, embarrassed? "

I think almost everyone was shocked that he was embarrassed, including me. I only remember him as fierce and a distinctly Dauntless man, not a quiet, meek boy. Is he a doppleganger? I was seriously contemplating it.

Four mumbled " Yeah, I like someone. I am not saying her name."

Everyone looked relieved that he liked a girl. I am pretty sure I did too. But Uriah was not satisfied. " Why won't you say her name? Is she in the room?"

I looked at Tris, but she looked fine. I think it is weird that she can control her emotions like that.

Four spoke after a few seconds. " I won't say her name because I do not want to. Also, that was not part of the truth." Uriah mumbled "Da**", as Four continued, after a long pause. He seemed more confidant now. "No. She is not in the room."

Great. I would have to break it to Tris.

Because... he was not lying.

I finally said "He is telling the truth. About everything."

I saw pain flit across her face, too fast for the others to see. I give her a sympathetic glance, though not long enough to give her away. I want to tell her _I understand, _But that isn't true. Will never rejected me. I have never been unable to do anything for Tris, I just choose not to. But now, I can't do anything and that hurts.

She _looks _normal, but is probably doing a lot to look that way.

Zeke teased Four. " Didn't know you had it in you, Four. Ask her out!" "Nah." he said "I'm not her type. " _Yeah. That's because you are Tris's type, not this random b****._ Zeke says "Four, you are every single girl in Dauntless's type. She_ is_ single, right? "Yeah..." He says, his sudden confidence gone. _Ha!_ "I_ think_ so... " What is _that _supposed to mean? He _thinks so?! "_Can we just continue?" he says.

"I have to go. See you." Tris says. I knew that was coming. I just look at her and think _go_. She needs to. She couldn't have stayed normal for much longer.

She turns, and gets up to walk out the door. She slams it and everyone stares after her._ Where did my quiet, yet fierce friend go? I guess rejection does that to you._ She probably wants me to follow, but I can't.

Four says, "Yea I gotta go too. Bye." and runs out the door, not bothering to stay and catch it before it slams shut. Will, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Al, and ugh, Peter, all look at me. Lauren had left right after Uriah's dare, to go to a fight she had scheduled with someone earlier. Yes, we are crazy and ruthless, but we schedule fights... Ah, Dauntless...

" Whats up with her?" Uriah asks, seeming to be normal now.

Peter says "Whatever. If we are not playing, I'm leaving."

Good. No one needed him here anyway. He left, slamming the door, of course.

"So?" Zeke prodded. I sighed. "Ok, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, and keep it in this room. ONLY this room. Promise?" Everyone nodded.

Dauntless liked secrets.

"Tris... she..." Everyone leaned in.

"She likes him." Everyone was shocked.

"Our meek little Tris likes _him_, the fierce, ruthless, sadistic instructor?" Al said.

I defended her. " Tris is _not_ meek. Also, Four is not sadistic. Eric is."

Zeke stared at me. "Christina, he likes her too." _What?! _"But he never lied..." I trailed off, stunned in to silence. And that rarely ever happens. Like, never.

"Yes. That I do not get. But if we tell Tris, she will not believe us, and neither will 4. We gotta get them together during Truth or Dare." Uriah said. Al stormed off after hearing this. He likes her and its no secret.

Anyway... "That was our plan earlier, but Tris apparently heard something that made her call it off."I said.

In the end, Shauna had the best plan. " We will ask Four to come somewhere with us, and you ask Tris to go somewhere with you guys. We will meet, and talk about ziplining. We will pretend we went ziplining today. Christina, Tris usually looks at details, but she will probably be too upset to notice your hair is not messed up. We will seclude Four and Tris by talking about the ziplining trip. They will probably wander off, most likely together. By that time, Tris will probably decide to announce her feelings, even if she feels they are not returned. If that does not work, we will ask Four and Tris to come and play Truth or Dare with us again." We all agree, and decide the meeting will happen Friday, near the Pit.

**Did you like it? Give me a review or two? Preferably log in so I can reply, but all reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An - Back to tris's Pov... If I messed you up last chapter I am sorry, last chapter was our dear friend, Christina's Pov...**

I lay on the bed, hoping, no wishing he could love me. But he can't. He has the other girl, who is probably pretty, strong, and lovable. I am just pathetic, not his type, and too young anyway.

Eric was right.

Four told me he did not feel anything for me that day. If he did, he would have come after me, protected me. He lied about me trying to kiss him, but he did reject me by not caring.

I wait for Christina, but she does not appear. After 20 minutes, I take a walk to the chasm, and I pass the tattoo place. I see a light on, so I stop to investigate.

I see Four hugging Lauren, and saying "Thank you. I love... " I run, not caring if he hears. I don't want to hear him say _you_ to Lauren.

Because that is _my_ fantasy, _my _dream, and if I hear him say it to Lauren, it will all be ruined.

Forever.

So I run. And run and _run_ to let out my emotions, feelings, frustration, sadness, everything. I have to escape, so I go to the Ferris wheel.

I climb it like I did in initiation, when there was no one there to steady me, so I almost died.

(**No fourtris remember? The way I see it is Four weakened the rung that fell, by his weight, so that never fell in this story.) **

But I was not scared now, because death would be an improvement.

An improvement on rejection.

I climbed to the top, and the rush of adrenaline made me forget, just for a second. That one second was bliss, perfect.

Then I began to climb back down, because I had gotten what I came for. A sense of relief.

But the pain did not leave, it just dulled, because it was pushed away.

I rested on this little platform for a while and looked down. Adrenaline again, just not as strong. My dad called it the theory of diminishing returns. When you find satisfaction with something, the second time you do it will give you less satisfaction and the third, even less. **(An- look it up, it is real.)**

I saw Christina run outside, so I quickened my pace. But then, I felt a rung give way under me and screamed.

After that, I thought, _What does it matter if I die? No one needs me, or loves me, or cares about me. I never should have left. And though I was first in training, I am worthless." _My hands slipped because of the sweat on them, and I released my vise like grip.

I felt darkness take me, and welcomed it. It felt like a blanket, saying, Y_ou can_ _be safe and protected here. No one here will betray you or not love you. We have been waiting for you, Tris. You can tell Al you are sorry for rejecting him, for forcing him to feel like you are now. _

My response?

I agreed, and dark swept over me completely.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I will give reviewers of this chapter a sneak peek of my next chapter, which is in Christina's pov. When I hit 35 reviews, I will put the next chapter up. No, they cannot ALL be from the same person, sorry! My other stories are on hiatus now, because I am currently working on THIS one!  
**


	9. AN Sorry!

Sorry! I just wanted to give recognition to my reviewers!

This is for all my stories.

Only people who log in will be on here... Sorry!

FranticAgonist (Who i am currently writing Natalie Prior's Story with...)

dauntlesspanem

paigemh

alexbellefan

luvbooksforever(reviwes A LOT which is what I love!)

JerkZero

EmuFrost

DigDeeper

Guest reviewers, sorry!

Thannks again, All reviewers!

And thanks to my friend, fanficfollower2!


	10. Chapter 10

TRIS WILL NOT DIE! The Four/Tris will come, be patient!

That scene was not even planned, it just happened. I have huge plans for Tris!

**Christina's pov**

I head back to the apartment. I feel bad that I left her hanging for so long, and I know I need to comfort Tris before she does something reckless, like the time she slapped Four, or the time she hopped on a train and went to Erudite.

I know I will not be too much help because mo my Candor straight forwardness.

Dam*! I left my keys inside. I pound on the door, hoping that Tris will let me in.

No luck.

So I find the lock picks hidden in the the doorframe and open the door, the way Uriah showed me a week ago.

I search the houuse for Tris, but she is not here... Oh! She is probably at either the Chasm, or outside at the Ferris Wheel. She had always liked the rush of adrenaline that she got from great heights. I check the Chasm first. Nope, she is not there.

I run outside, and head in the direction in the Ferris Wheel. Sure enough, she is there, about 1/2 way down. Then she slips. I run towaards her, only to see her... let go? She falls, and I see her body crumple into a ball. She closes her eyes...

NO! No Tris! Did she really let go? I pick her up and run back to the compound. "Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Four, Lauren, ANYONE! Help. HELP!" I collapse and sob "NO NO NO! Tris, stay with me!" Four appears by my side, and Lauren is right behind him. Her heart beat flutters, then steadies again. No no NO she cant die! she is too strong, too brave. Too dauntless. Her breathing is shallow. NO! She WILL NOT DIE! " Help" I shout.

Will appears too. Good, he is a doctor. More and more people start to show up, and folllow me to the infirmary. Her breathing is weakening, and that gives me a rush of strength. "Four! Clear the area and get Tris's friends!" I call. He nods, and takes Lauren with him. "Will! Help me!" He comes over, and together we get her to the infirmary.

He says something to a nurse and she comes back with equipment. Will hooks Tris up, and I wait and worry.

He tells me "Christina, you have to leave. Sorry. We will be moving her, she is really unstable. Wait in the waiting room." I nod, knowing Tris is in good hands, and leave.

When I get to the waiting room, I see Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Four, Al, Lynn, Lauren, and Tori, along with 8 other people I don't know.

Wow, Tris is good at making friends. But at the moment I do not care. I have to tell them. "T..tris...sh..she iiiss.." I sob.

"She... is... cccritical! No one can go in yet." I sink to the ground. Uriah and Al come over and put their arms around me and I sob int Al's shirt. Soon, we all are crying.

4 hours later, we are all nervous and snappy. Will comes out, wearing doctor clothes now, and we all jump up, concerned for our friend.

He says "Tris is ok, and can see people now. She woke up 5 minutes ago. " At that, there is a huge rush to the door, and everyone finds it locked. There is a swell of noise. Will shouts "QUIET!"

A hush falls over everyone. He holds out a clipboard, and says, "Everyone sign this. Tris will decide who sees her. One person at a time." We all nod and sign.

Will goes in and comes back out 2 minutes later. "She wants to see Christina first. Also, she says to warn you that the only portion of her not covered by bandages is her face."

I follow Will to her room, and he gives me a kiss before I go in. Then he tells me "She really is bad. Christina, she is really brave. Go in, but don't stare." He hugs me and whispers "It will be fine, she will be fine." in my ear. I sob a little, and he gently wipes off my tears, then gives me a push.

"Go, Christina." I walk in. She looks worse than I imagined. She smiles at me, and I peel my eves away from body, and look at her face.

"I know, I look terrible. It hurts to breathe, and I need surgery, but I will be perfect in 2 weeks, thanks to the Erudite. They have created a fast-healing serum." Tris says.

I gasp. "Surgery?! Tris, why did you do it?"

She takes a deep breath, and struggles a little. "Four. He... he... hugged Lauren, so I ran. I was going to the Wheel to clear my mind, and slipped while coming down." Tears start to fall from her eyes.

I say "Wh.." and she holds up her hand.

"I held on, but then thought, What's the point? I was not thinking clearly. The only person I will ever like, does not like me. I did not think about my friends, or how it will affect them. I'm sorry. Oh and I will be hospitalized until my injuries are completely healed, because I am a test subject for the new serum." She stops to take a breath, and I just stare at her. I struggle to take in what she has just told me. She is so selfless and brave. She is not even panicking at the thought of surgery.

"I know I was stupid... Will you forgive me?" she finishes. I gasp, cry and run to her side. "Of course. Of course. It was not your fault. Anyone knows that. "

She smiles then. "Also," she says, "Tell Will that everyone can come, but you tell them what I told you first. Oh, and tell Four I do not want to see him. Please."

She frowns a little then, but continues. "Christina, thank you. You saved my life. I will be grateful to you forever." I sob, stroke her hair, and walk out, tears streaming down my face.

I go outside and tell Will what Tris said. He says, "Oh,Christina!" and hugs me tightly, while I cry. He cries a little too, then tells me "Go call 5 others. No more than that. " I nod and we hug again, then I leave to go tell the others the news.

We are a little relieved, but scared at the idea of surgery. I say, "Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Al, Lynn. Go in. " After they come out, Lauren, and Tori go in and take those 3," I point to 3 of the people I don't know, " with you. Then you five go in." I point to the rest of the people I do not know.

Everyone follows my directions. Four then comes up to me and says "What about me? Do I go last? " In all the clamor, I am the only one that hears this. I tell him quietly, "No. She does not want to see you. " He looks shocked, then composes himself again. "Ok. I will still wait, though."

In 2 hours, everyone gos in and comes out, but Four waits, just like he said.

Will comes out and tells everyone, "Okay, she is being moved to surgery now. We will tell you when she comes out. You can visit her then. Surgery will take about 4 **(AN- Yes, that's on purpose)** hours. You have to go to a different waiting room, where the screens will tell you whats going on. The staff in the room will explain."

We all nod solemnly, and follow Will's directions. The nurse gives us a buzzer that will flash once Tris is out of surgery, and back in her room. We are allowed to do anything silently, but we are too nervous and worried.

Will changes out of his clothes, and back into his Dauntless ones. He comes and waits with us, staring at the screen that tells what stage of surgery she is in and how long it will take.

**Sorry for the cliffie folks! This is NOT how I wanted this story to go. Oh well!  
**

**Q: is my last name:**

**a) Simmons**

**b) Grenady**

**c) ****Iriye**

**d) Rando**

**e) Marron**

**f) ****Romaine**

******g) Whovian**

******h) Dalek**

******If you guess right, you get a teaser!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris's pov**

I hear the faraway voice of Christina screaming, and I feel agonizing pain. I ignore it, and slip deeper into the darkness.

The next thing I know, I wake up, and see Will towering over me. I try to move, but pain shoots through me, and I feel bound. I scream, which causes me pain, "Will! Will, free me, I am trapped, why are you kiddnapping me, I am sorry, I am so so sorry!"

He says "Tris it is ok. Calm down." I scream again "No, please, no Will!"

He is still calm. How?! "Shhh, Tris, I will not hurt you, I am not kidnapping you, you are safe. Do you remember what happened?" He looks worried now.

I realize how stupid I am being, as my memory comes back slowly. Tears start to fall from my eyes, and Will looks really concerned. "Sorry, Will, I should have known you would not do that. Sorry for letting go. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Talking causes me pain too.

Sorry is all I can say for a while.

Will looks a tiny bit less concerned at the thought of me remembering, but his concern level goes back up at my hysteria.

Oh, right, I am usually calm and collected.

Strong.

The one everyone looks up to.

Will calms me down, slowly and patiently. Once I am coherent again, and not hysteric, I ask "Where am I? Why am I trapped? It hurts to breathe."

Will replies "Tris, you are in a hospital and you are wrapped in bandages, which is what probably makes you feel trapped. You need surgery." He paused to see how I took that.

I sucked in a breath "How long do I have until I heal? And for that matter, how long have I been here?"

Will looked shocked. "You took that remarkably well." He then recovers from his shock.

"You will recover from the surgery in 1 month, but the Erudite made a new healing serum that will reduce the time to 2 weeks. But you will be a test case. You do not need to accept, or decide now. You have been here for 4 hours. Oh, and by the way, if you are the test case, you will need to stay here for the 2 weeks so we can monitor you. By the way, you have a ton of visitors. Would you like me to let them in? One at a time, of course."

I wait a few seconds, and absorb all of that. Then I say "I will be the test case. Who are my visitors? Yes, you can let them in. One at a time is good."

He smiled and said "I will get you a list. Stay strong, Tris. Now that the worst is over, I just want to say, Tris you are amazing. You almost died, and almost fell into a coma. But you made it through. I would give you a hug but..." He trailed off, and smiled.

I smiled back, and he left the room.

Silence fora moment, then a rush of noise. Will comes back with the list, and I scan it briefly. Wait... Four? Lauren? "I want to see Christina first. Thank you, Will. Thanks for taking care of me. Can you warn Chris about my condition?"

He smiled at me again and said "Sure. And Tris? You are welcome. Thanks for being there for Christina. She looks up to you, though she won't admit it."

I am shocked at this. "I...I dont know what to say."

"I'll go get her, ok?" he says as he walks out.

Christina walks in. She stares for a second, then snaps out of it. Do I look that bad? I smile at her, and she relaxes.

I speak first. "I know, I look terrible. It hurts to breathe, and I need surgery, but I will be perfect in 2 weeks, thanks to the Erudite. They have created a fast-healing serum."

Chris looks stunned. She just opens and closes her mouth for a while, then manages to speak. "Surgery?! Tris, why did you do it?"

I was expecting this. I cannot look into Chris's eyes. I take a deep breath, and begin to speak.

"Four. He... he... hugged Lauren, so I ran. I was going to the Wheel to clear my mind, and slipped while coming down." Tears start to fall from my eyes. I want to wipe them avay, or stop them, but I don't have the energy.

Christina looks murderous as she says "Wh.." but I hold up my hand so I can gather my thoughts and speak.

"I held on, but then thought, What's the point? I was not thinking clearly. The only person I will ever like, does not like me. I did not think about my friends, or how it will affect them. I'm sorry. Oh and I will be hospitalized until my injuries are completely healed, because I am a test subject for the new serum."

I take a breath, which hurts, and Chris just stares at me, an unknown look in her eyes. Adoration?

I ignore it and continue. "I know I was stupid... Will you forgive me?" She gasps, and runs to me, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes, then speaks. "Of course. Of course. It was not your fault. Anyone knows that. "

I smile the, but I know she is not right. I am lucky to have a friend like her. "Also, tell Will that everyone can come, but you tell them what I told you first. Oh, and tell Four I do not want to see him. Please."

I am upset at the fact that Four does not care, but is still here. I can't face him , and I just want him to leave.

"Christina, thank you. You saved my life. I will be grateful to you forever." I cry with her, and she strokes my hair, and walks out. Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Al, and Lynn come in. They look really nervous.

Uriah breaks the tension. "So, Trissy, you can never stay out of trouble can you?" I laugh, partially from hysteria.

Everyone else laughs with me, and then i say "Uri! That hurts!" He is sitting close to me, so I take my bandaged hand and swat him on the shoulder.

He screams, "Ow! Trissy! That hurts!" and I respond with "You deserve it! And do NOT call me Trissy!"

We all sit for a while, sharing a little playful banter, before they leave the room. I have the best friends.

Lauren and Tori come in with Lidia, Benji, and Luke, a couple of my younger Dauntless friends. We talk a little too, and I comfort Lidia, a girl I consider the little sister I never had.

Once they leave, Sherry and Lenny, the twins, come in. Following them are the 3 cousins, Lina, Becky, and Dori. I chat with them for a while, and once they leave, Will comes in to tell me that I will be going to Surgery now. They give me something to make me sleep, then the world goes dark.

**Next chapter when I have 55 reviews!**

**Keep on guessing my last name! **

**By the way, NONE of these chapters are prewritten.**

**So the teasers are written on the spot too, and I just go with it.**

**The first person gets the teaser, then I use that to write the rest of my chapter!**

**So you still get a teaser!**

**If you get it right, do not give it away!**


	12. Chapter 12

this is for chapter 12, because 11 is going to be Tris's POV  
Christina POV

After 4 more long hours of worrying, the buzzer goes off, and almost simultaneously, a nurse comes up to us and says, "Tris's surgery worked. You can go see her now, but she will be in a lot of pain. She has recovered her wits though, so she may try to hide part of her pain. Inform us at the desk of this behavior immediately."

We all exchange glances, first of relief, then of sarcasm. 'she may try to hide part of her pain' indeed. This is Tris, the girl who ranked 1st by far, the one who is in love with the toughest instructor ever, Four. AND her feelings are unrequited, in her mind. She will OBVIOUSLY hide her pain, and succeed.

We finally see Tris come to her room, 4610.

Tris is on a stretcher, and 2 nurses are rolling her onto an actual bed. She rolls onto the bed and moans. I have never seen her like this, weak and in pain.

I run over to her and scream "Tris!" The nurses hold me back and say, "She needs sleep, the anesthetic has to wear off. You can wait in her room, though. Also, we have good news. The serum is working faster than expected, so she can go home in 2 days instead of 2 weeks."

Tris does looks much better, and is not hooked up to any machines. I follow the nurses into her room, and tell them to call the others, who come into the room.

Tris moans in pain a couple times, while she is sleeping, and I wish there was something I could do. The nurses and doctors come in to check on her a couple of times.

After 3 hours of waiting, she wakes up and slowly takes in everything, the16 people in her room, drinking coffee to stay awake, sleeping on the couch, in chairs, and then sits up. Or tires to. She falls back in pain, and says, "Christina?"

I look at her nervously and say "Yeah?"

She chuckles, then winces as if someone had punched her, and replies " Chris? I won't bite. Can you get rid of the others? Please. I will talk to them later."

She falters at the end, and I can see how much effort she puts into talking. Four leaves last, and when he is out of Tris's peripheral vision, gives her a longing glance.

Tris looks really happy, and says "Chris? Four loves me! Lauren told me, she stopped the nurse just as I was going to surgery to tell me, though she would not tell me about the hug. I called you here to keep the others occupied while I talk to him. Thank you. "

She looks exhausted by the end of her little speech. I nod, then leave the room. Once I do, there is pin-drop scilence outside then "Well?"

But not from Uriah.

Its from Four.

I smile, and all I say is "Tris wants to see you. Alone."

He looks happy enough to burst, as he saunters in the door.

Everyone jumps on me then "How did you convince her? How?!"

Again, I smile, and reply "Lauren did it."

She tells us "Well, I stopped the nurse and said to Tris, 'Four loves you. He told me. He does not love me, I swear. Talk to him, he is worried sick.' She asked about the hug and I said 'Four will explain.'" ** (AN~I left it out purposely so I don't give it away...)**

The chatter continued, and I sighed happily for my friend.

**I have the best reviewers! I was expecting to get 55 in a couple of days, not 1 day! So anyway, here is the next chapter! Thank you, all ! The last name game continues!**

**By the way, no one is guessing**

**b) Grenady**

**c) ****Iriye**

**d) Rando**

******g) Whovian**

******h) Dalek**

******The last 2 are wrong anyway, they were just for fun :)**

******So all those Whovians out there, MATT SMITH RULES!**

******Sonic Screwdriver!**

******Btw wasn't it hilarious when hes like "Well, I will just go get married, then." in The Christmas Carol?**

******But he is dying! NOOOOOO!**

******Back on track, Fourtris coming up next!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris's pov -Very Four/tris!  
**

I am feeling blissful as I wait for Four to come in. All my problems will be solved now. He will probably reject me, but he does not love anyone else either!

Then he steps in, with the beauty of a god. He is amazing. He looks like a guilty child, that was caught red-handed. I laugh, albeit painfully, hiding the pain as best I can, and that puts him more at ease, and he reclines against the couch.

Should I tell him now, or ask questions first? My dauntless, rush-into-everything wars with erudite hunger. Erudite hunger wins out. "Four, why did Lauren say you love me? If it is true, why did you hug her, and say you did not love anyone in the room in truth or dare and speak the truth? Why were you muttering, and why did you not want me to sit next to you?"

I remember the moment I glanced at the empty space next to him, and with a hard glare, he filled it by moving hurts to talk, and I can hardly get the words out.

He looks _really_ guilty now. No, no no! He does not love me! I tell myself to relax, it does not matter. I will just look out for everyone else and live miserably, while hiding my true state by smiling and laughing. But I fooled my self with hope, and a false sense of _it doesn't matter _s.

But Four answers, _finally. _

"Its true. I love you. I hugged her because she said you were amazing and perfect for me, and I should find you right away. She was helping me when I heard Christina shout. I lied by thinking about you in the training room, because, to me, that's where you belong. I also did not want endless questions, or rejection, no chance at even being friends. Peter was at the party, and after what he did to you? That should not be allowed. Peter was also sitting next to me, and if you sat in the empty seat, you would be sitting next to him."

I cried. No one has ever said anything that sweet to me before. Four looked worried. "Tris? Should I call the nurse for pain medicine? You can be in pain, it is just me here."

I sobbed as I replied,"No, n-n-no, i-i-its juust-t tha-at no-o one ha-as e-ever said-d-d anyth-ing that sw-e-eet to me before." He wrapped me in his arms and we said nothing more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris's pov again!  
**

After 30 minutes of sitting like that, Christina came in, disrupting our moment and looking verry very worried. When she saw us, she relaxed, and giggled when I looked down and blushed.

After 2 minutes she was full - out laughing.

I was so embarrassed at her seeing Four with me... I guess it was just the abnegation in me still. But I shifted so we sat next to each other, not hugging, not anymore. I missed his strong, safe arms, and his soothing touch.

I guessed I looked dreamy, which was not at all like me, so Christina laughed again, then told the others to come in. They did, and everyone grinned at seeing us together, even if we were just sitting. But I still did not get the joke.

Then Marlene spoke. "We had a plan, you see, to get you together. It was really elaborate, but I guess you almost dying because you thought Four rejected you would to the trick!" Everyone giggled again, except Al and Four.

Al just looked sad, and everyone left saying "You two should catch up, bye!"

Once they were gone, Four whispered in my ear "Tris, I am so, so so, sorry! I did not know you were there! I never want to hurt you again." I put my finger on his lips and said, "Hush, you are forgiven." Then I leaned in... and kissed him.

It was my first kiss, and it was mind-blowing! He was so gentle, and sweet. He held me carefully, and kissed me gently on the lips.

I felt like I was flying, but then I thought _No, what if he thinks we are going to fast? What if he doesn't like me? Why did he choose me anyway? _

After the kiss ended, I said, looking down, "Four? Why do you want me anyway? If its for, you know, _that, _well... If its not, I am plain and ordinary, and I am a coward. I look like I am 12. Peter and Drew should have thrown me into the chasm. I deserved it."

Four looked shocked. " _Never _say ANYTHING like that again!" I drew back a little, the anger in his eyes scaring me. "First of all, they were wrong. You are NOT pretty." I look down, and tears start to fall.

"You are stunning, the incarnation of pure beauty, inner and outer!" Tears fell from my eyes for a different reason now. "Really?" I said, daring to hope.

He smiled "Of course! Are you really that blind to all those looks boys give you? Peter and Drew were jealous that you could be both beautiful, deadly, and strong, yet caring and kind." The tears fell faster now.

Four continued. " If it was just _that_, I would not have come to you. You are not like that, Tris. You are not a piece of trash to be discarded after someone has _used_ you! People like that do not deserve you. I do not deserve you. No one deserves you. You are too good for anyone but the best angel."

I sniffled and said "My angel is YOU,Four. You protect me, and the people I love. You saved me so much. I love you!"

At this he gasped. "Tris, I love you too."

Then he looked down. "Tris, there is something I have to tell you, but not here. I will tell you later. It is extremely important, and you may change your mind about me. "

I knew the answer to that. "NO! No, Four, never! You are strong, and brave, Four! "

He just shook his head. "I am not! I am weak, and undeserving. I am a coward. " Then he ran.

I stared after him in shock. I had never seen that side of Four before.

**Okay, the last name game is over! It was a) Simmons! **

**My name is Lisa Simmons!**


	15. Chapter 15

**3rd person pov  
**

The next day, the gang came in to keep me company. Tris was already healed, but had to be monitered for a couple of days, because Tris was a test case. Then Will announced "Truth or dare! Since Tris cant get drunk, but she can wear clothes, the penalty is taking off an item of clothing! No back and forth T or D but you can dare the person who dared you! Tris goes first!"

They all agreed.

Tris started easy."Al, truth or dare?" Al replied "Truth", while Uri cried "PANSYCAKE"!

"Shut up Uri! Al, who do you like?" He looked scared for a minute then said "Myra. She is quiet and shy, and so perfect. Edward it too rough with her, and she does not like him anymore either." We all clapped and whooped.

Al looked down " or dare." Lauren thought for a moment. "Dare."

She probably thought Al would be a softie anyway.

Al grinned and said "You have to kiss either Uriah or Zeke!" Lauren gulped as Marlene and Shauna glared at her, and Zeke and Uriah glared at Al.

Then Lauren's eyes flashed with a memory, went up to Zeke and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the apple!"

Zeke grinned too. That was a game they played a long time ago and it continued. Every day, they would give each other a "sibling kiss" , and say Thanks for a (fruit)! They did it because Four was too scared of public affection. When Zeke explained, everyone started to giggle, with the exception of Four, who looked down, embarrassed.

Lauren looked at Four. "Hey, Four, T or D? " Four, being the Dauntless prodigy that he was, said calmly, "Dare."

Lauren looked positively evil as she said "Call Tris's brother using those old devices they found, and tell him that you got Tris pregnant, then left her, and then Tris has to be in your lap as he walks in."

Tris looked horrified, and was blushing redder than a tomato.

In fact, a tomato would be embarrassed to call itself a tomato, once it saw the color of Tris's cheeks.

Tris gave Four her phone, and he dialled Caleb's #...

**Ha Ha, tiny cliffie! Will be updated once I reach 75 reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris POV**

Oh ... my ... freakin...! I swear, I will PULVERIZE her, Lauren, I mean... How DARE she get Caleb involved, and shame me like this?!

But I love Four, so I let him use my... SAMSUNG? Is that what its called? Well, whatever, I take it out and hand it to is blushing and mumbling. I have never seen him like this... Do I make him like this? I _hope _so...

Anyway, he calls, then says what he has to, before hanging up, then snapping the device shut.

he speaks, " Caleb says the device was called a phone, and almost everyone had one. He also says that the SAMSUNG was a company, and it's phones were not the most popular. That's what we were talking about before I... you know..."

He mumbles the end. Everyone is staring at him, and I hold back a giggle. He sees though, and glares at me. "Let's see how YOU feel when Caleb gets here,Tris..."

He is right, and that stops my giggling immediately. Then Christina laughs. Uh-oh. I'd know that laugh anywhere. That's Christina's How-Can-I-Torture-Someone-Today? laugh, ususlly reserved for, ugh, shopping. It scares me.

She says, through her laughter, "I know! Tris, come here. Caleb is right outside, do you hear him?" I think everyone does. He is screaming "TRIS, OPEN THE D*** DOOR!" at the top of his lungs... OH NO,OH NO,OH NO,OH NO,OH NO,!

Christina laughs one more time, and then grabs me, shoves a pillow up my shirt, that, by the way, I have no clue where it came from, so I really do look pregnant, then pushes me onto Four. Magically, I land right into hm, knock him onto the floor, and my lips are square against his, then Christina goes over to the door...

AND OPENS IT!

OH, NO! It looks like we were really going at it, WHICH WE WERE NOT, I look PREGNANT, and I look like I AM KISSING THE GUY WHO BROKE UP WITH ME, AGAINST HIS WILL, AT THAT, !

D*** It!

And, thats when Caleb - the - Melodramatic - Idiot -but - Erudite walks in...

**HA HA, ANOTHER CLIFFIE! Sorry, next chapter will be up in a couple of hours!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tris POV**

I was still on top of Four who smirked at me, then shoved me off... Sh**! He was pretending to make it worse! ARGH! So his was how he was going to get me back for laughing at him... Caleb stormed towards us, looking back and forth between us a couple of times. Then, he apparently decided, as we both stood.

I took 2 steps away from Four, glaring at him. Caleb walked towards me, and grabbed my shoulder roughly. I did not think, just reacted to the practice I had gotten in Dauntless initiation... I flipped Caleb. I heard Christina snicker as she spoke to Lauren. I offered an arm to help him up, and started to say something along the lines of : Sorry, I just reacted because of training...

But I did not make it farther than "Sorr..." before Lauren spoke up. "She is just overprotective of her 7-month-old baby, that's all..." I will KILL that girl, I swear...

Caleb screamed at that, and dropped my hand like it was made of coals. "WHAT, TRIS! YOU ARE 7 MONTHS ALONG, AND NEVER CALLED, THEN FORCED YOURSELF ON FOUR, HERE?" I winced and covered my ears.

He punched me, and I, too stunned to react, careened over and fell onto the couch.

Then Caleb went over to Four, and said "AND YOU! How DARE you mess with my sister! I will teach YOU to...!" At that he punched Four.

Or tried to at least.

Four flipped Caleb, and sat on him. He pressed his fingernail into Caleb's, an experience I know is excruciating. Tobias slapped him twice, then punched him in the stomach, pulled Caleb up and said "Don't ever hurt your family like that, CALEB!"

He spit in Caleb's face.

" You could have killed Tris's baby if she was pregnant, which she is not! Also, I would NEVER hurt an angel by breaking up with her!" At that, he pulled out the pillow. Christina and Lauren looked stunned, and I just cried.

Caleb stuttered "Wha?! I thought she would stop me... She isn't... WHATS GOING ON?!"

Four smiled, A predatory look I had never seen on his face before, and said "We were playing Truth or Dare and that was mine. To call you up and tell you that. GET OUT!"

At that, Four litterally kicked Caleb out the door.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Me? I threw myself at Four, and said... "No one has ever done anything that nice for me before, defended me, stood up for me. No one has ever called me any other names than Stiff. Thank you, Four. "

He smiled and then looked up at everyone, who were going "Awwww, so sweet!" (Mostly Chris) and said, "We will continue later. Okay? Okay! Leave now, do I have to give you people the same treatment as Caleb?" then he winked.

Everyone laughed and left. Christina came over to me, then and said, "Now I get what you see in him. He is so feirce and protective, loving and caring, but does not coddle. He is perfect for you, Tris. Me, on the other hand? Well, I prefer coddling... " then winked and left.

Four came up to me then."I was acting weird the other day... I will tell you why, now. I was scared that you would leave me when you knew the truth... that you would hate me, just like the others... But I do not mind anymore. I do not care if you leave, because you deserve someone better. SO... I asked the nurses if you could be discharged for 2 hours, and they said yes. Follow me."

I was concerned already about that, but he seemed fine today, so I ignored it... Now, though, the concern came back twofold... Was he alright? But I went with him anyway, because I trusted and loved him.

**Another cliffie! Oh, goody! Grea now I sound 40 instead of 14, whatevs!  
**

** Guess where they are going, and I will read and review your fics!**

**(previews are too hard... Sorry!) ****  
**

**Also, as requested, Al, Myra, and Edward drama will be coming up in 1-2 chappies...**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is dedicated to Ghost-is-Back-29! Go say Thanks to them for an early update, even though I barely had any time, I got it done for ghostie! **

**Tris POV**

Four led me to the chasm. What was going on?

Then he said, "Wait here, Tris. I have to get something. I will be right back, ok? I promise."

Now I was nervous. And that did not give me any answers either.

He came back in a minute, holding a long, thin black box. I was curious, of course.

"Four?" I asked

"Hmm?" Four said, sounding a little distracted.

"What's in the box?"

Four replied, cryptically, I might add, "You will see in a minute..."

**(Intermission to raise suspense... unless you already know where they are...)**

**Hey all reviewers and followers! **

**Your support is outstanding, amazing, and well, supportive! **

**I was expecting to have to do a much longer story to get this many reviews... Almost 100! **

**Amazing!**

**Stunning!**

**Shocking!**

**I love you all so, so much, and happy cyber Monday everyone!**

**(Intermission ends)**

We had been walking this entire time, then we came to a set of stairs. The stairs that lead to the dauntless rooms... and the fear landscape!

I remember now. Four WAS jealous! Now I understood his weird behavior, his nervous tension.

His indecision, his fear of cowardice.

There was something in there that he was reluctant to show me... but he was doing it anyway.

He opens the box, and I see syringes. He pulls them out, and hands one to me, tapping his neck, as if he has done this a lot.

"Right here, Tris. Don't worry, it doesnt hurt me, I've done this a million times."

I carefully inject him, and he does the same for me. "This one will let you into my fear landscape. Get ready."

He looks calm, but then, his breathing accelerates and he starts to gasp. The scene changes and we are on the chasm.

Four is afraid of heights? That explains a lot, including why he hates ziplining.

"Four? There is something I want to try. Come here." I stand on the rail, and he follows, but more carefully than me.

"Yes?" he pants.

I pull him close, kiss him, then make us fall, while continuing to kiss him.

That fear is over.

I look down, realizing what I did. I tricked him, then kissed him without permission.

"I... I'm sorry. I should not have done that." I mumble.

His fingers find my chin, and lift it up, while his thumb gently runs over my lips. "Tris. Its fine. I love you."

We are about to kiss again, then a wall crashes in to me and four, making us fall, and knocking the wind out of us.

Four starts to shake. "Hey, hey calm, Four. Shhh. You are OK. You are safe.

He nods, not making eye contact. I reach out and grab his hand.

He will not calm down. So we have to ... make it worse. "Four, I'm sorry. We have to make it worse. Curl up like this, OK?"

I demonstrate, tucking my knees into a tight hug. He copies me, then says "Tris, I cant. I CANT!" He starts to hyperventilate.

I stroke his hair, then wrap my fingers in his hair and take his large, calloused hands in my soft, tiny ones.

I manuver to give him more room, then say "Breathe when I do, Four." He just nods and copies me.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so , sorry! Can you forgive me?  
**

**Tris POV**

It worked! Making it worse worked, and the walls crumble down, like a walnut being cracked.

Four is shaking though... I am positive it is his next fear. I don't know what to do.

A woman comes up, and a gun, on the table. The woman is also holding a gun.

I want to reassure Four, but I don't .

This is something in which I cannot help. So I use my presence to soothe him, but oddly, he stops shaking, and sighs.

He sounds... relived? But he still has trouble shooting the woman, so I go up to him, and whisper in his ear. "Four, she is not real. Close your eyes." I know he can shoot with his eyes closed.

He whispers "I looks real, it _feels_ real " but listens to me immediately. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath in, fires, and and turns around. He envelopes me into a hug and whispers in my ear " Thank you. I ... I love you, Tris, more than you will ever know. Just don't leave me, even if this scares you, even if you think I am a miserable coward. Even if... _NO!_ I should not bind you to me..."

He starts to mumble, and I have a feeling, he is not talking to me anymore.

But before I have a chance to comfort him, a dense fog starts up. It clears in the front, and I see a man, a man I know well.

A man I saw every day, a man I looked up to.

He now looks feral, and that makes me mad. No, not mad._ Furious!_

I burn holes into his form as he grins walking closer.

_NO! You can't have him!  
_

I narrow my eyes, and lunge at him. But the fog starts to dissipate, and the sight in front of me shocks me. There is an army of Marcuses. And its heading toward us. But I don't care. This man hurt my love. He WHIPPED him! What kind of father is he?!

I stand up and say, bravely and boldly, "Mess with him, and you mess with all of us!"

The simulation Marcuses all look confused, shrug, and then grin that monster-like sneer, and pull out their belts. Four, no... Tobias, is shaking at my side and whispering "No, Tris!"

I close my eyes, and hope this works. I keep my eyes closed and picture an image in my head, making it look more and more real. Suddenly I hear it. The image I was visualizing has come to life.

I pull away from Tobias gently and say, "I have to." I keep my eyes closed as I kiss his head, and say to the simulation I created, the army of Tobiases, "CHARGE!" And we run. I go up to a Marcus, the Head Marcus, and slap him. He looks enraged, so I slap him again. All around me, Tobiases are tussling with Marcuses, but I ignore them. Slowly, all of the other Marcuses and Tobiases burst into smoke. I do not notice enough to care.

But soon, he pins me down, and pulls out a knife, from where, I do not know, and I flail, scream, bite, kick, whatever works. "FOUR! TOBIAS! HELP!" I shout, and suddenly he is right next to me. He looks deadly. He says "STEP AWAY FROM HER, YOU ARROGANT, PHONY, FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A DAD! Bastard!" He punches Marcus, and Marcus and his knife fade away.

He slowly drops to the now cold, hard, cement ground of the fear landscape ground and sobs. "I'm sorry, Tris. Sorry for not helping, sorry for being weak. Sorry you had to see that, sorry I am not good enough for you, sorry I could not save my mother **(AN~ In my story, Evelyn is really dead, and she died in front of Tobias. She is a good mother though, not a stupid, child-abandoning, uncaring mother)**, sorry I am weak, pathetic, miserable, alone, stupid. Sorry. !"

As I kneel next to him I have an epiphany. He is like this because he had a terrible child hood. He distances himself from others, not wanting to see those he cares about hurt, especially because of him. That is why he could not kill the lady. That is why he hides behind a mask of calm, a mask of fierceness. That is why he pushes others away.

He is scared, broken hurt.

But I can, and will help. I can pick up the peices, sew him back together. I can make him happy, I can indulge him. I can show him that life is good. To show him how to live, not how to survive. I will bring love, happiness, joy, relaxation into his life and take out the stress, pain, hurt. I will save him.

That is my purpose in life. To make my other half whole again.


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so , sorry! Again, can you forgive me?  
**

**Tris POV**

````````````````````````````````````````````Previously...`````````````````````````````````````````````````

_"I'm sorry, Tris. Sorry for not helping, sorry for being weak. Sorry you had to see that, sorry I am not good enough for you, sorry I could not save my mother, sorry I am weak, pathetic, miserable, alone, stupid. Sorry. !"_

When I kneel next to him, he turns and sobs into my shirt, but I don't mind. I will do anything for him.

If he asks me to kill Marcus I would do it.

If he asks me for all my possessions, I would give them to him.

If he asks me to join the factionless, I would do it.

If he asks me to jump off the fence of the Chasm, I would do it.

There is only 1 thing I would not do for him, and that is to give up the lives of my family. The only reason is that their lives are not mine to give up. I cannot take what is not mine.

I need to calm him down. I say softly, "Shh, Tobias, I love you. No one can be fearless. You will always be good enough for me, in fact, you are too good. I don't deserve someone as perfect as you, nor will I ever. As long as I have you, I will be happy. I know I am lucky to have even this much time with my true other half, and I am grateful to you. You are my moon, my sun, my water, my air. I cannot live without you, and I love you. How did I get so lucky?"

He slowly starts to smile and says "Tris..."

Then suddenly he starts to cry again. "I am _not_ good for you, though. I just pull you down with me."

I stroke his hair, and then put my fingers under his chin.

I tilt it up and say, "Four, you... Without you, I was the anchor. _I_ dragged people down. I was not truly abnegation, not good enough. Not selfless enough. You were a shut box of emotions. Closed off, unknown, at least, the true you. Who knew, that the anchor and the box combined could be something of a greater splendor than ever seen on this Earth, or any planet, _no_, universe for that matter. My life was a dark place, with no light anywhere. Maybe... my life was in you, with you, and you soul was a bird, stuck in a tornado. I anchored you down, and you lifted me up. You grew from a little robin to a giant eagle, one that fights back, one that _cares_. He opens his wings, does not hide himself. He is fierce, bold, strong. I love you, I love you, Tobias. Your past does not chang who you are, it shows your strength to endure."

Four gasps, and says "Oh, Tris! No one has ever said anything so ... sweet, kind, gentle, caring, to me before! You noticed me and saw who I truly was, instead of what my past is. You are theo most caring, selfless, kind, protective, smart, sweet person on Earth, and beyond."

I smiled, tears in my eyes. I hugged him tightly, and he kissed my head. Then, to lighten the mood, and it was the truth, I said "Oh, Four! No one has ever said anything so ... sweet, kind, gentle, caring, to me before!" He chuckeled, and I felt his lips on my hair.

We just sat together for a while, his lips moving slowly in circuits down to my cheek, then my neck, across my face, on my nose.

I giggled, and we were content.

After a while, we broke apart, and I said "Tobias? I wanna do 2 things." He looked nervous. "O-ok..." he agreed, his voice shaking. I smiled and kissed him. "You don't have to tell me but..."

He looked even more nervous now.

"Yes, Tris? You are killing me. If you don't tell me, you will have a death on your hands. Death of anticipation, caused by Tris!" I giggled again.

Hmm, that's weird. I am _not_ the giggly type...

"Okay, okay. First, Iwannaknowtheoriginofyourfears." I said really fast, making it blend together like one word.

He sort of understood, but he still said "Tris, please. I cannot understand a word you are saying."

I took a deep breath and said, slower, "I wanna know the origin of your fears."

I heard his sharp intake of breath, and the shortness of the ones after that.

I then said "Tobias, you.. you don't have to tell me. It's okay. I don't want to push you into anything you are uncomfortable with."

He smiled and said "Thanks, but no, I have to do this." His breathing became steadier, and I leaned into his chest, to hear he deep rumble of his voice, the vibrations calming me.

His eyes turned sad, then far away, and he began to speak. "Okay, when I was bad, he took the back of my shirt and hung me on the ceiling fan and beat me with a stick. He also punished me by putting me in the closet, full of winter clothes, and locking me in there. For hours on end. "

I gasped and muttered a small squeak of "Oh, Tobias!" I remembered that closet well.

All abnegation houses are exactly the same, unlike Dauntless, where the different sized rooms are distributed by size, rank, and members in a house.

He continues," The lady in the 3rd one is my mother. I also don't want to be like him, I don't want to hurt people for fun. And the last one, well..." Oh. _Oh!_ " I'm sorry. What was she like, your mother?"

He sighs happily. "She was amazing. She was more like a companion than a mother. We snuck out at night, splashed in the rain, bandaged each other, and took the blame for each other. We defended each other, and depended on each other. On especially rough nights, we sang. There is this song we loved, it was an old one, and it was called Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. We even made up hand motions for it."

Suddenly, he leaned in and started to sing.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, _  
_ How I wonder what you are. _  
_ Up above the world so high, _  
_ Like a diamond in the sky. _

_ When the blazing sun is gone, _  
_ When he nothing shines upon, _  
_ Then you show your little light, _  
_ Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. _

_ Then the traveler in the dark, _  
_ Thanks you for your tiny spark, _  
_ He could not see which way to go, _  
_ If you did not twinkle so. _

_ In the dark blue sky you keep, _  
_ And often through my curtains peep, _  
_ For you never shut your eye, _  
_ Till the sun is in the sky. _

_ As your bright and tiny spark, _  
_ Lights the traveler in the dark. _  
_ Though I know not what you are, _  
_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star. _

_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star. _  
_ How I wonder what you are. _  
_ Up above the world so high, _  
_ Like a diamond in the sky. _

_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star. _  
_ How I wonder what you are. _  
_ How I wonder what you are._

Once he was done he said, "It was our song, a song of hope, peace and joy. When he hit us, we looked at each other, and mouthed "Twinkle, Twinkle." We knew what the words really meant. Be strong. Be brave. Her last words were "Twinkle on, Tobias. You are my guardian star. That _is_ what killed her, you know. He heard us singing when we thought he was asleep, and he was furious. He was going to get me first, but Mom threw herself in front of me. Like you did. She would have loved you."

"Tobais, oh, I am so sorry, your mom sounds lovely. I have an idea. Lets make something to commemorate her. Later. A book of all your adventures together. Then we can add ours onto it, as if we are telling her our story."

His eyes shined with light "Oh, Tris, that is a perfect idea!By the way, what was your second request?"

I smiled and said "I want to take you through my fear landscape."


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so , sorry! Again, can you forgive me?  
**

**Tris POV**

He gaped at me, his mouth hanging open. "You..you would let me see that?"

I just said, "You did. Anyway, what do I have to hide with my 6 fears?" **(AN~ Tris was not afraid of intimacy, until Four became her boyfriend...)**

Four shook his head. "No, Tris, don't you get it? I had to show you. I couldn't just tell you about... It just seemed right. You have a choice, Tris. Do NOT do some thing you don't feel ready for because I did the same thing!"

He started to scream near the end, but it would not matter, because this room is sound-proof.

I felt a little hurt at the end of his tirade, and well, a little mad too, but I would not cry. I just turned around, and walked away.

Well, tried to walk away before the tears came.

But they came anyway, and I could not leave.

Because Four, no, Tobias, grabbed my hand.

So I slapped him. Or tried to. Again, Fo- Tobias, grabbed my hand.

I let out a scream of frustration. But I became stiff. Ha-ha stiff.

I started laughing, then fell to the ground, and passed out.

But I did feel 2 things. One, the blood rushing out of my head and onto the floor, and two, Tobias's strong arms around my waist, gentle, but firm.

**Muahahahahaha! A cliffie!**

**this is a teaser chapter (basically a chapter to raise suspense, but it is a real chapter)  
**

**Vote on what is gong to happen to Tris!**

**Will she:**

**a) go into a coma**

**b) lose her memory**

**c) die**

**d) become a lunatic**

**e) lose hearing, sight, or speech**

**f) be perfectly fine**

**g) go into shock**

**h) go back to the hospital and get surgery**

**Again, this writes itself!**


End file.
